


never

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, Gen, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "road trip" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, seven: Move on. People do that, don't they?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	never

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of _The God Complex_ ; quote from _The Eleventh Hour_.

You wave jauntily at her. 

She smiles back at you - blinding, brilliant - and suddenly, it's all you can do not to turn around.

_It means, come with me._

But you won't, because that brilliance belongs to the here-and-now, to Leadworth-and-Rory and not buried six feet under a cold, cold stone saying  _Amelia Jessica Williams_  because she is Pond,  _your_  Pond and she will  _not_  end like that -

You shake your head sharply, running a hand over the console. 

"So what say you, dear?" you ask, grinning like the madman with a box that you are. "Road trip?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
